


You're Not Making Any Sense

by TheDumbestAvenger



Series: Whumptober 2020 [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Memory Loss, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whumptober 2020, im not sure what else to say, peter loses his memory and may and tony look after him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDumbestAvenger/pseuds/TheDumbestAvenger
Summary: Peter wakes up in a strange room, in a strange place, full of people who claim to know him... Only he can’t remember any of themWhumptober 2020 ChallengeDay 24 - Prompt "You're Not Making Any Sense" - Memory Loss
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whumptober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946023
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	You're Not Making Any Sense

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24!
> 
> Y'all, I really need to get on with Comfortember if I want to finish it...

Peter came around slowly. First becoming aware of the steady beeping to his right, then the light trying to break past his eyelids, then a series of unfamiliar voices. He opened his eyes, surprised to find the room empty.

It looked almost like a hospital ward with a row of three beds along one wall, only way more homely.  _ A private hospital, maybe? _ Luxurious blankets covered the lower half of his body, and the mattress below was comfier than he’d have expected. Someone had painted the walls a soft, brown colour and a collection of houseplants sat on bedside tables and the windowsill. The half-drawn blind allowed a flood of light into the space. Far from the harsh, barren decoration you’d expect from a hospital.

Peter propped himself up on his elbows, peering out of the window to try and gauge where he might be. All he saw was a field surrounded by trees.

The door clicked as it swung open, and a man wearing a plain blue, button-up shirt walked inside. His short hair was just beginning to grey at the ends of his curls, and permanent worry lines creased into his forehead. “Oh,” he smiled when he saw Peter sitting up, “If I knew you were awake I’d have come sooner.”

Peter offered a small, confused smile in return. Speaking hesitantly, “I only just woke up.”

“That’s alright,” the man walked closer, raising the head of Peter’s bed so he could relax back and reading the monitor to his right. “Everything looks good. I’ll call Doctor Cho, have her check you over properly. That was quite the hit you took out there, you feeling okay?”

Watching as the man busied himself around Peter’s bedside, checking his pulse and fiddling with wires and tubes that snaked under the blanket, Peter answered. “Uh, yeah. I guess my head hurts a little.”

The man looked up and produced a small torch from his pocket, clicking it on and gesturing towards Peter’s eyes “Do you mind if I just…?” Peter shook his head. The man shined the light briefly across both eyes, observing the reaction. “Hmm, maybe you’re still suffering from the tail end of a concussion, should clear up in a few hours. If not, mention it to Cho.”

Peter nodded, debating whether or not to ask who Cho is, or wait until they turned up. 

The man straightened up, seemingly content. “I’ll let the others know you’re awake; they’ve been worried. Don’t worry, I’ll call May, too.” He started towards the door.

“May?” Peter asked, his brow furrowed. Something about that name was familiar, but he couldn’t picture a face to go with it. 

“Yeah,” the man turned back with a friendly smile. “Your aunt’s working, but eagerly waiting on news.” He left, quietly closing the door behind him.

Peter watched the door for a long moment. Trying to figure out what was going on. “Aunt May…?” The words felt natural on his lips, yet he still couldn’t place why. He tore his eyes from the door and looked around the room, searching for answers to the billion questions in his head. 

A handful of framed photos lined the walls. One of a family, a mum, dad, and three kids in their garden. The oldest kid held a bow, aiming an arrow at something out of frame with the dad adjusting her stance, the others watching on, smiling. Another he could see appeared to be someone dressed in Captain America cosplay, a pretty realistic costume if you asked Peter.

Peter leaned his head back on the pillow, closing his eyes and rubbing a hand over his face. Another bout of confusion struck him, but before he had time to really think about it, the door opened again. A different man entered this time, grinning the second he laid eyes on Peter.

“Nice of you to join us, kid,” he pulled up a chair, casually relaxing back into it. Peter chuckled, his nerves getting the better of him. He had a vague memory of seeing the man’s face on TV years ago, but couldn’t remember why, or indeed who, he was. “The Big Guy says you’re doing good, so I’ll hold off on the smothering thing.”

Peter stared at him blankly, not sure what he was supposed to say to that.  _ The Big Guy?  _ He must mean that other man, which must mean he’s in charge around here.

“You’re right,” the man held up his hands in surrender, “You’re totally right, I can’t do that.” He leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees and looking at Peter with worried eyes. “So how are you?”

“I’m good. He said I might have a concussion?”

“Well, getting knocked over the head would do that to a person. Even a half spider-person.”

“What-?” 

“Shouldn’t last too long though. May’s on her way in, by the way. Anything I can get for you?”

Peter shook his head. He reached up a hand and tapped his temples, eyes flicking to the bedside table. “Where are my glasses?”

The man chuckled warmly, “I don’t know, kid. You’ve not worn them for years.”

“Right…”

“So that’s a no one fetching you anything? Glass of water? Extra blankets?” Peter hardly heard him speak, still confused about his glasses.  _ He’d never worn contacts before. _ “Right, right too smothery. I know, I’ll back off.”

“A- A glass of water would be nice, actually.”

“You got it, kid.” He stood and walked to a side room. A few seconds later, Peter heard the clink of glass and running water before the man reappeared, handing Peter the glass.

He took a couple of huge mouthfuls, not realising quite how parched he was until now. He lowered the glass to his lap, turning to face the man who’d retaken his seat. “Um, where am I?”

“Oh, right!” The man clapped his hands together, his smile growing as he looked around the room. “Redecorated the recovery room since you were last here. You like it?” Peter nodded, it was a nice room after all, even if the man hadn’t exactly answered his question. “Did it myself. Kind of taken a liking to decorating since building that lake house for Pep and Morgs. Capsicle wouldn’t help me move the furniture, so I put that picture of him up, he  _ hates _ that one.”

“It’s nice…” Peter murmured.

“Something the matter, kid? You’re acting kind of weird.”

“I… Um,” Peter let out a breath, fear clawing up his spine. These people seemed to know him, but he couldn’t even give them a name. “Wh- Who are you?”

“Yeah, nice one, Pete. Come on, what’s up.”

“No, really. I don’t know.”

“Oh.” The man jumped up, his brow creased as he examined Peter’s vitals on the monitor. “Um… I need to fast-track Cho, do you remember her?” Peter shook his head. “Well, she’s a doctor, an excellent one. And, uh… I’m Tony. Wow, it’s been a long time since I’ve had to introduce myself.”

“You’re famous?”

“That’s one way to put it.”

“That explains why I recognise you.” Tony stopped, turning to face Peter and waited for an explanation. “I think I’ve seen you on TV before? Lot’s of flashing cameras. I was much younger.”

“You remember what I might have said?”

“No.” Peter hung his head, “Sorry.”

“There’s nothing to apologise for. We’ll get this sorted out.”

* * *

A lot of people lived in whatever this place was. Tony had called it The Facility once, but Peter still didn’t know exactly what it facilitated. Word of his predicament had clearly spread quickly, everyone was happy to see him up and about, but all seemed disappointed when he didn’t recognise them. 

He, Tony, and May spent a week walking around the Facility and its extensive grounds, any anywhere Peter spent a lot of time - Cho’s suggestion to jog his memory. Though it felt vaguely familiar, there was no miraculous moment where everything came flooding back.

They sat on the sofa, just finishing watching Empire Strikes Back - Peter remembered that at least - when he decided enough was enough. He waited for the credits to roll before pausing it and moving to perch on the coffee table, facing the confused pair looking back at him. “I have some questions.”

May nodded, “What do you want to know, Honey?”

“What exactly is this place? I mean it’s huge, there’s like a billion bedrooms! How rich is Bruce?”

Tony almost spat out a mouthful of coffee, he coughed as he struggled to swallow. “You think Bruce owns this place?”

“Doesn’t he? You called him The Big Guy.”

“Yeah, big because he- never mind. That’s a whole different topic.”

“O-kay,” Peter said slowly. “Next question, why are you famous?”

“I own a pretty big tech company, Stark Industries.”

“And…? What aren’t you telling me? A lot of people own big companies, but I don’t wake up in their freaking mansion with a concussion and no memory of how I got there.”

“Well, technically you wouldn’t know if you do-” May slapped Tony’s arm, cutting him off with a stern glare. “Right, not helping. Um…” He trailed off, sharing a long look with May, eventually turning back to Peter. “This is going to come as a shock.”

“I’ve had a few of them the last couple days, just say it.”

“We, all of us here, are superheroes.”

Peter guffawed, “Yeah right, and I can climb walls with my bare hands.” Tony spread his hands out, shrugging and tilting his head to the side. “Wait,” Peter leaned closer, “You mean that? This is a superhero base, you’re all superheroes?”

May raised her hand, “ _ I’m  _ not. I’m just Aunt May. All the rest of you, though,” she squeezed his knee, “You included.”

“Wha-” Peter’s mouth bobbed wordlessly. “ _ Me?”  _ He watched the pair nod, waiting for the other shoe to drop. None did. “What can I do?”

Tony answered, “Climb up walls with your bare hands. Plus you have increased metabolism, enhanced senses, super strength… The list goes on.”

Peter couldn’t keep from smiling, a huge, goofy grin. “This is so cool! I can’t believe I’m a superhero!”

“Hey, wanna go see your suit?”

“I have a suit? Wait-” Peter’s eyes doubled in size, he looked past Tony and May as something flickered in the back of his mind. “It- It’s red and blue, right?”

May jumped up. “You remember?”

“Kind of. It’s more like a  _ feeling  _ than actually knowing.”

“Do you think seeing the suit will jog your memory?”

Peter shrugged. “It’s worth a go, at least.”

“Here,” Tony stood, leading them out of the room. “It’s in the lab, been doing some repair work since… well, you know.” They followed him along a series of corridors, eventually coming to the lab where Tony held the door open for the others to enter. He pointed to a workbench in the far corner, “Over there.”

A wave of apprehension washed over Peter as he crossed the lab. Both fearful about what he would or wouldn’t remember, and excited to see his suit for the first time. Even if it wasn't technically the first time. He saw the suit draped across the workbench and delicately ran his fingers over the material. Somehow, it was exactly the colour he’d been expecting, though he wouldn’t have been able to tell you what that was before he laid eyes on it.

“Woah…” He turned to face May and Tony behind him. “Did I ever thank you for making this, Mister Stark?” 

Tony froze solid, May’s mouth opened slightly.

“Wh-What did I say?”

“You…” A smile pulled at Tony’s mouth. “You called me ‘Mister Stark’.”

“And? You are Tony  _ Stark. _ ”

“You’ve been calling me  _ ‘Tony’ _ since you woke up. But you always used to call me ‘Mister Stark’ before this happened.” He stepped closer, examining Peter’s face as if somehow he could look inside his head and see his memories. “Are you remembering?”

Peter shook his head, but froze. Brief flashes of memories - vague and tangled together, but still there - started to come back. The field trip to Oscorp, making his first suit, coming home to find Tony in their apartment… “Wait, I fought  _ Captain America? _ ”

“Sure did, kiddo,” Tony sighed, squinting a little. “Probably wasn’t our finest moment.”

Peter lunged forward, wrapping one arm around Tony, one around May, and pulling them together in a tight hug. “I love you guys,” he said, voice muffled from the embrace.

“We love you too,” May replied.

“Thank you,” Peter sniffled, surprising even himself with an onslaught of tears, “Thank you for not giving up on me.”

“Never, Tony whispered, kissing the top of Peter’s head, “We’re here with you. No matter how long it takes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated, and my tumblr is thedumbestavenger is you're interested. Now, Comfortember...


End file.
